Redo
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: Ino has been suffering. The one who she loves has died, replaced by a cold unfeeling shinobi. Trapped inside an unescapable cage, will they be able to make it right again? [NejiIno]
1. One Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I hope the person who gave me the idea to do this likes it!

**Bold: Ino narration**

Pairings: Neji**x**Ino

* * *

Yamanka Ino, an angel. Her golden hair and cerulean eyes made her look perfect in every single way. A talented kunoichi, fiery ambition leading her through the success of mission after mission. Her voice is sweet even when she is yelling, it still holds a hint of something alluring. She always gets her way even if she has to fight for it. Ino, the talk of the town, making sure that every person knows who she is. Yamanaka Ino, the woman who always gets her man.

Yet, through all the perfection, she still cries on the inside. Her fingers tremble when she places them in her pockets. Her nightmares awake her with frightening images. When, she goes out it all fades away. Her pain seems to melt away, it seems to disappear completely. On the inside, she still cries, every second of ever hour. The only person, who she has ever loved, is gone.

**My husband, Hyuuga Neji, still breathes. His heart still beats, but his soul, his mind, his gentle touches, they've all gone. He never kisses me goodnight or says he loves me over and over. He never gives that gentle touch that makes me shiver. Not anymore. His eyes don't look into mine with feeling. The passion, the love, I don't believe it's there anymore. He is always busy, too busy for me. Neji takes his job very seriously, but why doesn't he hear my cries? When we first fell in love, he could tell anything that I was feeling and he would comfort me. He would gently kiss my lips and watch the stars with me. I miss him. I wish he would just come back, I wish I could go back to the time when we were one. One soul, one mind, one being. **

Ino lay in bed, hands running through her golden locks. She sighed and looked next to her, nobody was there. "He's never home." Ino told herself. The green sheets of her bed were perfectly smoothed out where Neji was supposed to be. Ino reminisced about when Neji would be next to her every single morning. She would kiss him waiting until he would wake up. His jet black tresses spilled across the pillow. She'd twist her fingers, feeling the silkiness and brush it away from his face. The satin sheets slid off the blonde's body as she sat up and placed her feet on the floor. It was warm and honey colored sunlight touched her pale skin. The light beckoned her to go outside and bathe in the rays.

It was probably late afternoon, Ino had slept in because of her missions increasingly becoming more and more consistent. They would always follow one after another. Tiring as it seemed, it had to be done by someone. Ino had an exceptionally proficient success rate so she was frequently in high demand. Her body ached as she stretched thoroughly. Still a little groggy, the blonde stumbled as she walked.

Ino went into her bathroom and locked the door. She took off her nightgown and it pooled on the ground. The kunoichi kicked it to the side snatching a white halter top. The halter top hugged her curves and contrasted nicely with her black skirt. She looked in the mirror applying her daily rounds of makeup across her detached face. Her angelic blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. It was naturally curly and she only kept it straight when she was young because she had heard a rumor that Sasuke liked it that way. Her curls made her pain even less obvious. Ino smiled into the mirror, practicing the cheerful expression she always put on. It was grueling work, it broke her in half, but it had to be done. She couldn't tolerate weakness in herself.

The door to the bathroom was opened and Ino stepped out, a smile plastered on her face. She went to her bed lay her head tenderly on the spot where her husband was suppose to be. Ino inhaled the scent of her lover and sighed. She knew he wasn't going to even know that she missed him. When he got home, Ino would wait for him to acknowledge her. Sometimes he didn't even spare her a second glance. She knew this must have been the way Naruto felt. Nobody even noticing you are there, people not seeing all the suffering, the pain, and the heartache.

Her feet make a consistent clacking as she made her way to the door. The Hyuuga's hands picked up glass that was smashed onto the floor. Neji had been angry yesterday and broke the picture frame that Ino had bought them for their one month anniversary. Ino began to feel pressure build up in her chest. Her eyes began to burn and she stopped picking up the glass. She began to have flashbacks to all the times he's broken things. The picture frame, the door, the table, a wedding vase, and most importantly her heart. She could practically hear the smashing and the yelling.

Everyone hit like a blow to her chest, the pressure was building slowly. It was enough to crack the exterior of this girl, but she refused to let her façade fall so easily. Ino hit herself on the cheek and hissed at the pain. It did take away the memories, but she could still feel the pain. It was like a beast, slowly growing and waiting for the right moment to strike and rip apart everything.

Ino didn't feel like staying in this house only to be alone. She knew that her husband was probably gone for a while and didn't even kiss her goodbye. Nothing mattered now that she had no love in her life. The kunoichi breathed in and put on her cheerful mask. The door slammed shut as Ino walked out into the street. The sun was out and breezes occasionally blew her hair around cooling the girl off. Ino walked down stairs that lead down below the city. Her hands gripped the rail tightly as she walked unto a subway train. Her hands felt the cool metal and her feet shifted to help her maintain her balance on the bumpy ride. She could feel the subway rising above the forests and it was like riding horseback for the first time.

When she looked out the window she saw smoke in the distance. "Hold on everyone!" Ino yelled. She pulled the emergency brake and braced herself for impact. The subway slid screeching as it grinded to a halt. It jolted suddenly when it stopped, Ino quickly recovered after all movement ceased. She had no weapons at her disposal right now. Ino cursed under her breath. The girl looked at what she was wearing. Her shoelaces and the rubber band in her hair would have to suffice. Ino pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was currently in and took off her shoes. The girl was about to jump out the window when a hand grabbed her arm.

A man held out a gun to her. "You might need this." Ino nodded in thanks. The girl grabbed the cold metal weapon and jumped out. She jumped from tree to tree and ran towards the smoke. She saw a flash of red and black. 'Akatsuki' The kunoichi took out her long shoelaces and tied them together. 'Bring it on.'

* * *

Plz Review. Much thanks! 


	2. Two Torn Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino leapt up into the air, her blonde hair swaying with the breeze. A wooded puppet part with a sharp needle attached to the end emerged from a gigantic veil of dust and smoke. She narrowly avoided the weapon when another came from behind. Ino dodged this one and plummeted deep into the woods. A rain of kunai came from the sky all with exploding tags. Panting heavily her heart beat quickly and her blood was rushing as she ran as fast as she could. There was a large explosion and Ino was thrown against a tree. 

"Sasori-danna, what should we do with the girl?" There was a boy on top of a clay bird. His left eye was covered by blonde hair and his blue eyes glowed with mischief. It was as if the boy was still a child, but it was apparent that he was dangerous because of his mangled smile which showed malice. The more obvious reason was that his headband had a scratch over the village's symbol. A missing nin with an Akatsuki cloak, definitely a threat.

"I don't care. She's a pest. Dispose of her however you like." Sasori sat atop a rock. He waited for the choice to be announced to him. It was an unspoken rule for Deidara to ask for permission first. The boy was still a young child who was naive in some areas. The talent though was enormous and could wipe out Konoha itself. This was why Sasori worked with the boy. He was a genius.

"I want to have some fun with the toy. Art, the single explosion that will make her scream and die a horrible death." Deidara opened his cloak looking for something.

"Feel free to however that is not what art is." Sasori yawned and leaned back unto the boulder.

"You just can't ap…" Deidara was about to continue when Ino jumped up through the trees her shoelaces linked around Deidara's neck. "What the?" He asked as the laces tightened. He placed his hands by his neck and the mouths on his palms were about the chew at the rope when Ino shocked the rope with chakra. Deidara laughed when the attack had no effect and then Ino jumped away. "Lady, you're in for some pain."

"Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Ino created a clone of herself and they both ran in the same direction, towards Sasori. Then when they both passed Diedara, one turned and kicked a kunai attached to the bottom of her foot with chakra. "Karyuu Endan." Ino blew the fire when Deidara dodged the kunai as she anticipated, he move to the right when dodging so her fireballs hit. The girl smirked. She gasped when Deidara flew out from behind her.

"That hurt you know." Deidara whispered in her ear before and explosion was heard. He saw that he only made a rock explode when he was showered with rubble. "Kawarimi? The blonde boy sneered, flying high into the air and dropping a series of clay birds down into the trees. Ino who was gathering more kunai below in the trees saw her duplicate explode. She had dispatched a copy up there which had created another reproduction to fight Sasori. The kunoichi looked up and found a barrage of clay birds.

"Shit!" Ino put a couple kunai in a pocket she had. The others in her hands or mouth. Then there was a blast and Ino jumped up onto the canopy. "Prepare to die!" She released a bunch of kunai attached to wires. The wires wrapped around Deidara and the kunai cut into him. Deidara screamed and apparently passed out. Sasori looked over at Ino and her clone had been long gone. "Kyuushuu no Chakra." Ino placed her hands on her enemy's chest and absorbed his chakra. She expected for the energy to comfort her and give her energy, but it stung her hands. The stinging ran throughout her entire body. The kunoichi withdrew her hands as if her hands had been burnt. In reality they actually had been.

Ino felt cold metal and remembered she had a gun with her. Sasori was within range and if she shot now she couldn't lose. She flipped the gun in front of her, aimed, and shot. There was a scream and blood was everywhere. The person collapsed and fell to the ground below them. Their golden hair flowing gracefully even as they fell.

Yamanaka Ino, the angel of Konoha was falling. It felt like she was falling for the first time. Her hand was mangled from the gunshot. "Darling, a fallen angel is nothing we can't still take down." Sasori exclaimed from the sky above her. Deidara was on his clay bird again. Ino felt drained. Her body hit the rocky ground with a loud and audible thud. She tried to stir, but it was no use. Ino's body had gone limp, the feeling of being vulnerable didn't suit her.

'What just happened?' Ino asked herself. Her mind saw a flash of white and then it was all over as she lost consciousness. Deidara hoisted the girl over his shoulder and climbed on his bird. Ino's ankles and wrists were bound as the bird took flight.

* * *

Keys clacked as they were placed on the oak counter next to a picture of his wife and himself. The man kicked off his shoes walking across the marble flooring of the place he called home though he was hardly ever there. His head ached, Neji was faced with yet another dilemma, Hinata had gotten pregnant and with Naruto none the less. It's as if the heavens were testing him, day after day he was faced with a shower of confusing problems. He placed his hands in his pockets and remembered his most important problem, the Akatsuki had someone held hostage the other day murdered them brutally. Normally, there would be no way to tell that it was them, but this time it was different. It was one of the rookie nine. It was Sakura who had been undercover for the past seven months in Akatsuki territory. 

Suddenly the Hyuuga's head snapped up. There was no note on the table signaling that his wife would be gone, and there was no presence in the house. All he saw was broken glass on the marble floor from yesterday, it was haunting his mind, something was hurting. He remembered her hands still covered in water from washing dishes, her hair tangled up, but most of all, he remembered her eyes. There was something about them, something that hurt him.

Neji began to shake his head. His pride still wouldn't allow him to admit that he was wrong, though in his heart he knew he was. It was an unbearable guilt slowly rising with each step he took, there was nothing he could do now. Neji sat alone in a dark room listening to thunder as it crashed deafeningly. The rain poured down at a rapid pace yet somehow Neji was not alone, he felt her strong presence, the same feeling he missed dearly.

* * *

Ino groaned her head aching, her arms feeling unusually heavy. Slowly her body began to feel slightly normal and her eyes snapped open at the sound of a whining noise. Ino looked around for the source of the sound and found Deidara and Sasori sitting in corner. The girl tuned into their conversation unaware of who was behind her. "Please, I promise I won't tell Itachi!" 

"No, I'm not giving it to you." Ino was about to carefully move out of the room when something crashed through the wall.

"What the hell?" Deidara coughed retreating away from the smoke. "I-I can't move!" The heavy smoke cleared to reveal Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

"Ino, use Shintenshin no Jutsu." Ino nodded trusting her teamate. Also, she sensed that it was his presence nobody else's.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino aimed at Deidara and formed her hands into the seal. However, as soon as she did so, she felt a sharp pain and was knocked back. Ino tried to look around but her body refused to move. Her eyes slowly closed and the girl felt as if she was falling. Around her were different memories playing faster than the speed of light. Ino screamed as she continued to fall. The kunoichi knew where she was, inside her own mind. The thing was, there was no way out once locked inside ones own body, nodody could break free, not even the great Yamanaka Ino could.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! 


	3. Three Scarlet Storm Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Ino**x**Neji

Implied: Hinata**x**Naruto

A/N: Sorry for the long time no update. Enjoy!

* * *

"Itachi-san, your skills will never cease to amaze me," Sasori chuckled in his deep tone of voice. 

"Sasori-san, do not forget, our mission is not quite over," Itachi stated plainly releasing his current form, the air slowly clearing.

"Sasori-danna, how exactly will this help us?" Deidara asked lifting up the lifeless girl.

Itachi did not respond and nodded for Sasori to follow. Deidara sat upon the bird, throwing Ino's body on roughly. They ascended into the air almost straight up. The wind made the flight rough and the rain felt like needles. He held onto the girl's body to prevent her from falling. Deidara also did it so he could embrace her as a way to apologize. He used the scope in his left eye to scan over the Hidden Leaf Village for a training ground. Deidara found one and double checked that there was nobody in the vicinity.

The boy looked up into the rain and fell on Ino. The innocent girl plummeted down almost as if she were a fallen angel. Nobody could see, but tears streamed down his face, strangled emotions that were discarded long ago came to find him. He flew away on the clay bird to find his partner. "Forgive me."

* * *

Even though in darkness, Ino still retained the ability to hear, smell, and feel. She lay down in the darkness, unafraid, a bit frustrated, but not frightened. The kunoichi sat up and crossed her arms, apparently she retained a human form while in her mind. The girl heard voices talking and recognized one of them as Itachi's. 

Suddenly she felt as if she were thrown. Ino yelped a bit when her stomach began to stir in a strange way. It was cold and her skin was numbed as she felt rain harshly hit her skin. "Ouch," Ino whispered into the darkness. She felt as if she were on a carnival ride as her stomach twisted and turned.

Suddenly it all stopped, there was something comforting her. She still heard the rain and harsh winds but there was no ice cold numbing. The kunoichi felt safe. She could smell sunflowers from the person holding her. Ino assumed that someone had rescued her and they were embracing her. "Neji?" the girl prayed it was her husband. Then she heard a whisper that was not of her love.

Ino screamed in vain as she began to fall. She knew she was still inside her mind and that nobody could hear her. "Neji, help me!" She knew she was falling, the feeling was like no other. It was as if she was a bird shot down from the sky. There was no warmth left and the rain came down upon her. Every inch of her being was soaked.

"Neji," Ino whispered when a light appeared around her, "Neji!" This time it was a loud scream, her body collided with the ground. Ino heard the thump and felt the grass tickle her face. Freezing, droplets of water hit her back, but the pain slowly began to subside. There were voices that echoed in her mind, and suddenly she was in her kitchen. Ino watched in amazement, it was a memory and she actually felt every bit of it. She was standing watching herself set the table. She heard the clack of the bowls as they were carefully placed on the table.

_There was a creaking of the door, signaling someone had entered the house. "Ino-chan, I bought bread because we were running out." Neji told his wife as he slipped out of his shoes. _

"**_Neji-kun," Ino whispered._**

"_Ino, what are you cooking?" Neji asked embracing his wife from behind and looking over her shoulder. Seeing tears streaming from her eyes shocked him. "Ino-chan, what's wrong?" Ino did not reply. "Ino-chan?"_

_The blonde turned quickly throwing herself on her husband. "Asuma, he was, he was…" She could not utter words that scarred the soul in such a way that caused tremendous sorrow._

"_I heard, K.I.A." Neji held his angel. His hands gently pulled her close as her heart released a flood of emotions. "It's alright." _

"_**Sensei," Ino whispered softly as she felt tears stream down her cheeks. Her hands reached to wipe them away. Pain filled her chest as she continued to sob at the memory.**_

"_He let go." The kunoichi looked up at Neji. Lips touched with her's, softly brushing with them. Ino kissed him with more passion this time. She didn't want to feel anyone else let go, not now. Neji pushed deeper into the kiss wiping away her tears. _

_When they broke away, Ino looked into pools of white, calming compassion. Neji held her close and she rested her head on his chest. "I won't let go." Ino felt safe hearing that voice. She trusted that voice._

Ino began to feel cold again with the feeling of icy cold rain drops hitting her back. She began to feel alone, unwanted. She just wanted to go home, to feel safe, and to see those eyes that had left a long time ago. "Neji!" The blonde screamed into the darkness, her feelings obliterating what was left of the mask she always made sure was perfectly adjusted. The rain fell on Ino's twisted body as she lost control.

* * *

Neji sat at the table waiting for something, anything. It was empty beyond what could be comprehended. The house began to feel colder with every passing second. Looking around, his hands began to shake, unsure why, he walked over to the window. Looking below him, there was nothing but mist. Then, there, he saw it, up in the sky, he saw it, that bird. Quickly running out the door, shoes half on, the shinobi ran, his legs close to giving out on him. Something was horribly wrong.

* * *

Ino felt something, she didn't know what it was. The voice rang throughout her mind. "Shikamaru?" Ino rasped out, tears still flowing down her cheeks. It hurt to breathe and her body was numb. When he touched her, she felt as if she was burning. At that point, Ino laughed in a strange way and whispered, "Do you have to know everything?" 

"Ino, are you alright?" Shikamaru checked her pulse. When he felt something he picked her up. "Damn, you're freezing cold." He ran though the streets, shivering, but worried. The man saw the clay bird, he saw her falling with his own eyes. He was at the highest point of the village watching the grey clouds roll across the sky. The raindrops danced around Ino's body, creating the illusion of tears flowing down her face. "Hold on, just hand in there," he whispered gripping her tightly.

* * *

"My goodness," Hinata cried sitting down next to Naruto. 

"Is she….is she going to be alright?" Chouji questioned, not eating like he normally was. His head was low as his hands began to tremble. "Why you anybody want to hurt her? I would kill them if I knew who they were!"

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, "She's…I just have no word for this. It's so unusual." The young woman paused and took Naruto's hands. "She is in a coma like state right now and I have no idea why. Her chakra is concentrated mainly in the head area; the rest is circulating very slowly. It's as if that part of her is dying."

"Please tell me that you can do something, anything," Shikamaru questioned leaning against the wall, eyes shut tightly.

There was a slight pause as someone barged into the room. "What the heck is this?" Neji questioned, catching his breath. He was in shock when he saw Ino lying on that bed, motionless and pale as snow. The shinobi ran up to her and clutched her hands when he suddenly found himself hurled into a strange, dark, empty space. At that moment, a pair of hands reached out and seized his.

* * *

Sorry for shortness, I promise that the action will start in the next chapter...wanna find out what happens? Review! 


	4. Four Shades of Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Neji," a soft voice beckoned from besides his right ear. Hot breath brushed his skin, causing waves of shock to run through his being. Arms wrapped around him, and a head was lying on his chest. Darkness was a shroud, hiding whatever was out in front of him. Fear took over as he pulled away. His breath became quick and short as the voice echoed throughout the cark cavern. "Neji," it was a desperate cry, raspy and weak. 

**I felt a presence within my mind. It was unlike that of any other. I could see him, his hair dampened by rain. His white robes were so soft. I wanted to cry into his chest and kiss his face. My heart ached so much to break that stone wall between us. There was no heat, just stone as I reached for him. I knew he could not see me, but I could see him. After all, a woman's love is diverted by nothing. It hurt that I still loved him, it hurt so much. **

Backing up he questioned, "Who…what are you?" feeling lost in a sea of darkness. There was a whimper, someone let out a scream through gritted teeth. Anger coursed through her being as sadness swept over this strange realm. Her arms were limp as she allowed them to hang there, unmoving.

"I," she began, reaching for her hand, "My ring." Her finger was missing her ring, her wedding ring. 'It must have fallen,' she thought, sinking deeper into her misery. Darkness began to peal away slowly as Neji stood staring at the light, mesmerized. Light reflected flaxen strands of hair. Cerulean eyes sparkled under a radiance that could be described as Heaven's holy light.

"Ino," Neji spoke almost as if in a trance. He suddenly grasped the reality in this illusion like place. "Ino!" The shinobi yelled at her being, "Ino!" There was a flash of heat followed by an icy wind as he lost sight of everything.

**It felt as though I were ensnared within a cell composed of no walls, just pure black. No it was not black, there was no light. Therefore there was no color. No color in my world any longer. I, Yamanaka Ino, lay in the darkness with nothing but my memories and pain. It is my burden to bear because of the love I refuse to rid myself of.

* * *

**

Deidara stared at his plate blankly as he began to slip into a deep state of thought. "Ouch," he cried out, "Danna, what the fuck?" Blood began to drip down his face. Deidara pulled the kunai out of the tree and was about the throw it back at the puppet master. His weariness took the better of him as he just sat down and ate.

"What's with that look?" Sasori questioned. He began to reseal his puppet into the scroll, staring intently at his partner.

"I'm going to bed," Deidara stated. He untied his hair, laying down on his clay bird. Facing away from the camp, he reached into his cloak. His hands felt the cold metal. Running his hands along the sharp edges, pain submerged his heart though his hands remain uncut.

* * *

Lunar light slipped through the curtain of the hospital room. Everything was blurred Neji began to regain control of his sight and shook his head. Pounding caused a dreadfully uncomfortable sensation. A chill swept through the room as his hands began to shake. The Hyuuga reached over to his wife, brushing a hair away from her face. He felt her breath, slow and steady as the machine by her side kept track of her heartbeat. 

Hours passed as the hands upon the clock moved slowly. Tick tock, tick tock, the sound was embedded into his mind. Lights from the medical machinery illuminated the hospital room in a pale green light. It bounced off of the metallic pink of her nails. His eyes observed her carefully for the first time in many months.

There was not a trace of lipstick or lip gloss on her mouth. It was just a light, lifeless shade of dull pink. Her mascara had long since washed away, leaving only a tiny smudge. Her hair was a mess, covered in dust and ashes. Leaning his forehead onto hers, he shut his eyes.

_Lit candles created a serene setting. Neji, standing at the very front of the aisle began to breathe quicker. His suit contrasted with his eyes which were intently staring at the door. Finally, it slowly opened. Bright light leaked through the door bit by bit. _

"**_Neji," Ino spoke, taking a seat in the front row. Unaware of her husband's intrusion into her thoughts, she just remained silent. He was seated on the other side in the front row as well. Entranced, he had no words as he smelt the sweet aroma of vanilla candles. It was well contrasted with the smell of rose petals that were strewn across the floor by Hanabi. _**

_Hanabi let pink rose petals fall before her as she stepped slowly towards the front of the room. Then silence swept the entire room, not a sound was heard. A woman appeared at the doorway, a veil over her face. A bouquet of pink flowers in her hand, a pair of elbow length gloves made of satin and lace adorned her arms. Jewels in her hair currently let down and curled, sparked in the light of the fire. _

"**_Ino," Neji whispered, looking at the image of himself staring at his wife. No, she wasn't his wife yet, just his fiancé. His breath was stolen by an angel as he gazed at the woman in the dress. _**

_Ino slowly stepped, taking gentle breaths. Her face was burning, light pink blush brushed across her cheekbones. The dress moved gracefully with each movement that was made. She glanced through the veil and behind her fiancé was the window. She could see the beach, the sand, the sun. Reaching the front of the room, it's almost as if she held her breath. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment of tranquility and sacred vows. _

"_Do you, Yamanaka Ino take this man, Hyuuga Neji to be your husband?" The Head of the Hyuuga house questioned. Her eyes smiling with joy at the sight of her cousin's wedding. _

"_I do," Ino replied a tear slipping down her cheek. She placed a ring on Neji's finger, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _

"_Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take this woman, Yamanaka Ino to be your wife?" Hinata asked._

"_I…" Neji began, ring in his hand. _

Neji felt everything peel away as he saw her again. "Ino!" he yelled and to his surprise, she turned her head.

"Ne-neji-kun!" she screamed into the darkness as all the memories faded once more. He reached out for her hand, but instead found that he was returned to the hospital room.

"_Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take this woman, Yamanaka Ino to be your wife?" _

His cousin's voice echoed throughout his mind, taunting him over and over. Voices swirled around his head. "I…," he whispered.

"_I do," Ino replied a tear slipping down her cheek. "Ne-neji-kun!" she screamed. _

"I do," Neji replied to all the questions, "I do. I do." His hand sought out hers as he began to cry into her chest. "I do." Lifting his face until it was above hers, he kissed her lips. Gently whispered words entered her ear, "I do. Wake up. Wake up, please wake up. I do."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sure I will update a lot sooner next time...hopefully! 


End file.
